


Anakin’s Peach 🍑

by Brizite76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Texting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rogue droid, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizite76/pseuds/Brizite76
Summary: Anakin Skywalker x female readerAnakin is on a mission, so he sends the reader sexy texts, holograms and lingerie to keep the home fires burning. A droid goes rogue. And there’s comedy!! Anakin eventually makes it home to Y/N!Smut in chapters 2,3, & 4 😏
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is away on a mission, so he sends the reader sexy texts, holograms and lingerie. A droid goes rogue. And there’s comedy! This chapter is mostly fluff.   
> Smut in chapter 2 😏

Anakin likes to send you daily pre-recorded holograms while he is on missions with Obi-Wan. Usually, these are short and sweet — just brief moments of him standing in his dark Jedi Knight attire, hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe. 

He’ll smile, his head tilted slightly, and give you a little nod before saying something like, “Hello, my love,” or “Good morning, angel.” These you replay throughout the day as you go about your business, despite them being nearly identical to previous ones he sent. You just need to hear him talk to you — the sound of Anakin’s voice always makes you feel as though he’s licking wine off your thighs; it’s so deep and smooth, like warm golden syrup. After nearly two years together, Anakin’s voice still makes you quiver. 

When Anakin is unable to send holograms for whatever reason, he’ll send you text-only messages. You always worry when these come in, despite his constant reassurances that he’s fine and there is no need to be alarmed. 

However, there is _one_ thing you look forward to when Anakin has to communicate via text: he has started using emojis. He thinks they help alleviate your concerns and lighten the mood of his messages. The fact that Anakin uses emojis delights you to no end. The first time he sent you a text with a 😉, you saved a backup copy to your datapad for safekeeping (after sharing it with your closest friends in a group chat, of course). 

During the past several months (Anakin has been gone a long time), the two of you have developed a sort of “drunk text” emoji language. Several messages have consisted of nothing more than Anakin sending you the 🍆 , 😻 , and 😏 emojis. Or the 🤤 — twenty times in a row, with a few 🥵 thrown in for good measure. He sent the 🍌 once, but neither of you could figure out if the fact that the banana was mid-peel was a good or a bad thing, so you both agreed never to use it again. 

Yesterday, Anakin finally sent you a proper hologram, his first one in weeks. It arrived very early in the morning. He must have just woken up; he was in his sleeping pants, shirtless, metal arm bare, his golden-brown curls still mussed from his pillow. “I dreamt about you last night, Y/N,” Anakin rubbed his taut stomach with his metal hand, grinning at you, “It felt _so_ real — I could taste you and smell your skin. It was like you were _here_ with me.”

He paused, giving you a knowing look, “Do you ever dream of _me_ , my love?” He flirtatiously raised his eyebrows and ended the transmission. You were left sitting on the couch, hugging your holo-messenger to your chest and sighing, a warm wet patch spreading in your underwear, feeling lonely and horny all at once. 

Today, a few intricately wrapped packages from Anakin arrived at your doorstep. He sent them after you told him about an embarrassing incident you had with the protocol droid he built right before he left on his most recent mission. The droid, which Anakin christened “Gronk,” was supposed to help you with chores around the apartment, like laundry and cooking. 

*********************************

 _“Now, you won’t have to deal with all the boring domestic stuff you hate,” Anakin patted the shiny 3PO-series protocol droid with his gloved hand. “Say hello to Gronk, Y/N! You guys are going to get along_ so _well!” Anakin’s grin lit up his face; he was confident that he had just improved your life immensely._

_You eyed Gronk suspiciously, “Uh, hello, Gronk,” you nodded at the droid._

_“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Y/N,” Gronk replied robotically before wandering off to look for a broom to sweep the kitchen floor._

_Anakin beamed as he watched Gronk puttering about the kitchen. Catching your boyfriend’s eye, you mouthed, “What the_ fuck _is a Gronk?” He just chuckled and put his arm around you, still proudly gazing at his latest creation._

_About a week after Anakin left, the Gronk shit hit the fan. You awoke to a loud metallic bang and then unintelligible robotic screeching. Running out of your bedroom, you saw Gronk leaning over the balcony, throwing all your underpants and bras down onto the busy street below, shouting, “COMMANDO! COMMANDO!”_

_“Bad, Gronk! No!” Panicking, you grabbed as much of your underwear as possible from Gronk’s flailing mechanical arms before cornering him and locking him in the broom closet._

_Peering over the ledge of the balcony, you spotted several Coruscant citizens, cheering and waving your undergarments over their heads triumphantly._

_Your hologram to Anakin that morning was_ not _a happy one. You also sent off a strongly worded text message, just_ _in_ _case_ _he could not playback your hologram due to “technical difficulties.”_

 _“Aw — I’m_ so _sorry, my love!” a tiny Anakin hologram stood before you, trying very hard to suppress his laughter. You heard Obi-Wan’s muffled giggling in the background. Anakin addressed him by looking off to the side, “Not_ now _, Master!” Anakin waved his gloved hand at Obi-Wan to silence the older Jedi before bringing it up to his mouth in a fruitless attempt to hide his smirk. No longer able to maintain his composure, Anakin doubled over laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, crying out, “Y/N is gonna be_ so _pissed at me! Fucking Gronk! AHAHAHAHAHA!” The hologram cut off at that point._

_A few hours later, you received a text-only message from Anakin: “I’m so sorry, my love. I will smash Gronk when I get back. Or better yet, call Master Yoda and tell him you’d like to make an anonymous donation to the Jedi Temple. I’ll send you some new sexy underwear to make it up to you. You have to admit it was kinda funny! I love you — Your handsome General.”_

*********************************

The packages from Anakin had taken months to arrive. By this point, you had even forgotten he was sending you underwear. You replaced the missing pairs the day following the “COMMANDO” incident, leaving for the shops immediately after two young padawans came to pick up Gronk and transport him to the Jedi Temple. 

“Anakin definitely wrapped these,” you mutter to yourself as you slice through layer after layer of protective packing tape with a kitchen knife. Each of the ten packages holds another smaller box inside. These flat rectangular boxes are meticulously wrapped in glossy crimson paper and tied with a black satin bow, _“For my love — Anakin_.” 

You shriek with laughter as you open the first package to find it contains several pairs of cotton ‘granny panties.’ There’s a note from Anakin on top, _“I_ _know you need these for your time of the_ _month ;)”_

The rest of the packages are filled with sexy underpants and matching bras, along with a few stockings and garter sets. You giggle, picturing Anakin and Obi-Wan shopping together in lingerie stores on distant planets. Anakin probably bought them on his own, but it is still an amusing scenario to imagine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin masturbates to hologram of his girlfriend Y/N stripping and masturbating. 💦

Upon returning to his sleeping quarters, General Skywalker throws himself facedown onto his bed with a groan. Exhausted, his body and mind numb from endless hours spent battling the separatist army alongside his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Craving only sleep (and hopefully sensual dreams about you), he rolls onto his back, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Ever an insomniac, Anakin is unable to fall asleep. He’s too busy thinking about _you._

 _I should send a hologram to Y/N; she’s probably worried... I haven’t contacted her in two days… wait— has it been_ three _days?... no, two._

Sitting up, he stretches and yawns before moving to the edge of his bed to remove his boots. Anakin stands to take off his utility belt, leather armor, tunic, and pants. He is well aware that you love looking at his muscular physique and he briefly considers recording you a hologram while completely naked but decides against it; with his luck, your mother will be there when you view it. And while he likes your mother, he _doesn’t_ want her to see his _choobies._

After pulling on his last clean pair of sleeping pants, Anakin reaches for his holo-pad on the workbench next to his bed. He absentmindedly runs his flesh hand through his golden-brown curls as he sees two notifications from you. One is a text message from you with just the emojis 🎥 👉🍑 😏

Anakin snorts as he texts back, “ _What are you talking about, my sweet 🍑😉?”_

The other notification is a prerecorded holo. _Aw! Y/N, sent me a holo…_ Anakin sits back down on the edge of his bed to watch it. He gasps. Suddenly, he’s no longer tired; you now have his undivided attention. _Holy mother of stars! She’s in her bra and panties... silk stockings... Aww, it’s the lingerie I sent her... DAMN! She’s_ so _beautiful… and nearly naked._

Anakin’s dick also springs to full attention, straining against the soft cotton material of his pajamas as a salacious grin spreads across his handsome face. _Wait, she’s talking… What is she saying? WAIT!... She’s STRIPPING!_ Anakin starts rubbing his hard-on through his pants. _She’s touching herself..._ _FUCK!_

He yanks his sleeping pants down and begins stroking the length of his stiff cock with his flesh hand. Anakin likes how hard and heavy his cock feels in his hand. He’s proud he has a big dick that pleases you. 

_Baby,_ what _are you saying?..._ Anakin closes his eyes, gritting his teeth in an attempt to focus on what you’re telling him. He peeks through his long eyelashes, unable to resist the alluring visual of you caressing your naked curves. _Oh! Y/N is talking about fucking me... That’s right, angel, keep talking..._

Anakin reaches for the tube of petroleum jelly he keeps under his bed for such purposes and squeezes a generous amount into the palm of his flesh hand. Wrapping his hand around his girth, he massages the lubricant over the swollen head and down the length of his shaft, moaning as the room temperature lube sends a slight chill through his body. 

Anakin pauses the holo just as you sit on your bed, open your legs and spread your pussy lips for him with one hand while pinching your left nipple with the other, your eyes closed as you moan his name. 

_Holy FUCK!...Y/N… my beautiful girl…_ Anakin strokes his cock while gazing at your spread pussy lips. He closes his eyes and moans softly. His heart rate quickens as he focuses on you… your cute sexy noises and the smell of your skin, slick with sweat as you writhe beneath him. The taste of your lips… the way your breasts jiggle as he thrusts his cock deep into you, his balls bouncing against your wet pussy.

Anakin hears your holo begin playing, he must have bumped against the holo-pad. Opening his eyes, he watches as you lube your fingers, get on all fours, lean down, prop your ass in the air, and begin fingering your pussy and rubbing your clitoris.

 _DAMN, baby!... You’re gonna make me cum…_ Anakin bites his lower lip, as his pelvis instinctively thrusts forward up into his hand. He looks down at his dick as he continues to stroke it. The veins in his thick shaft are completely swollen. He can feel tingling in his balls, and contractions pushing his cum towards the head of his cock. Clear drops of precum bead at the tip and drip down his frenulum. Anakin begins to clench his pelvic muscles and calls upon the Force to hold back his orgasm, knowing the longer he can withhold it, the more intense the pleasure of his release. 

Just then he glances up to see you wiggling your ass as you finger both holes and cry out Anakin’s name as you orgasm. The way your body shakes and writhes as you bring yourself to climax is too much for Anakin. He groans, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Then, the pulsing, throbbing, squirting, and ecstasy of release. 

Anakin watches, almost in awe, as his hot semen shoots several feet in the air. He feels a sense of pride in seeing how high his cum projectiles out of his body. He hasn’t masturbated in roughly two weeks and the build up of sexual tension definitely led to this fountain of cum. A surge of endorphins, dopamine and other hormones flow, making him feel euphoric. At this moment, all is right in the galaxy. 

Anakin collapses back on his bed with a sigh. His naked toned body glistening under a sheen of fresh sweat. His masculine beauty is almost lionesque: a copper mane of wavy hair splayed across his pillow, his plump lips curled up in a content cat-like grin.

As he drifts off to sleep, Anakin devises a plan to come home to you, his sweet peach. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin devises a plan to come home to Y/N. Obi-Wan proves to be a great wingman. Warnings: brief mention of Anakin getting beat up, “improper use of the Force” (Anakin Force-strips the reader—it’s consensual), shower nozzle masturbation.

Anakin’s plan to come home to you is ill-conceived and not well-executed. However, he is a desperate man. He _needs_ to see you, his soulmate, his one true love. Oh, how he aches for you! Your eyes, your laugh, the way you understand him like no other. Plus, he’s _extremely_ horny. 

“Desperate times…ooof, call for desperate measures! Ow!...Aargh! _Fucking_ — ugh! _Mother_ _schutta_!” Anakin grunts as the three clones circling him in his sleeping quarters begin pummeling him with their helmets. This self-induced ass-kicking is Anakin’s plan: the clones beating on him to the point that he will need to be sent home to Coruscant (and you) to recuperate. 

Just as Anakin collapses to the floor, keeled over in pain, arms crossed over his chest, clutching his ribcage, Obi-Wan knocks on his door. 

“ _Anakin_! Are you all right?! It sounds like _quite_ the commotion is happening in there!” He pauses to listen through the door as Anakin groans and howls while encouraging the clones to continue. 

“That’s right, Rex!... _Aargh_!! Keep it up, men! _Uhh_!” Anakin barks out his orders while writhing on the floor in agony. 

“ _Anakin_?! What _is_ happening? I’m coming in!” Obi-Wan rams Anakin’s door open with his shoulder. 

Laying in the fetal position on the floor, Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan with a sheepish grin. “It wasn’t locked, Master. You could have just turned the knob.” 

The clones chuckle and pause, holding their helmets in mid-air. 

“Hello, men,” Obi-Wan nods his greeting at the clones. “Please leave us; I’d like a word with General Skywalker.” 

“Yes, General Kenobi!” Rex nods. 

“Of course, Sir.” The clones file out of Anakin’s room. 

“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan extends a hand to his former padawan, helping him to his feet. “You seem… _unwell._ ” 

“Master, I wanted to talk to you about taking some leave. I feel… uh, exhausted. Ugh.” Anakin groans, clutching his side with his gloved hand as he sits on his bed. 

“ _Hmm,”_ Obi-Wan strokes his beard absentmindedly while gazing at a spot just above Anakin’s head. “And this wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain young lady? The one who had the unfortunate incident with Gronk at her apartment?” 

“Oh no, Master! Not at all! I’m just… fatigued. All these injuries I’ve sustained in battle recently. Phew! They’ve _really_ taken their toll.” Anakin gestures to his torso, struggling to keep a straight face, but he can’t help himself and starts laughing.

“That’s _not_ very convincing, I must say. If we are going to tell the council I am sending you home for 15 days leave, you’re going to have to be able to sell it to them…” Obi-Wan chuckles, “Nevermind, I’ll do all the explaining.” 

“ _Really_ , Master?!... Ooof!” Anakin stands up but quickly sits back down again, wincing. 

“Yes, Commander Tano and I will take over leading the 501st in your absence,” Obi-Wan nods, smiling at Anakin. “You really didn’t have to go to these lengths, Anakin. You should have just _asked_ me.” The older Jedi sighs, muttering to himself, “I don’t know why I’m surprised by _anything_ you do anymore.” 

“Thank you, Master! I owe you one, Obi-Wan!” Anakin is positively beaming as he begins packing a bag, gathering up his clothing by using the Force.

“Go! Go on home, Anakin! Just be sure to do some healing meditation first — you’ll be of _no_ use to your lady friend in your current state!” Obi-Wan shakes his head, laughing, and quietly closes Anakin’s door behind him. 

Anakin forces himself to meditate on healing his bumps and bruises for approximately 30 minutes. He doesn’t have the patience to sit still any longer than that and decides he’s well enough to travel. As he runs to his custom yellow Eta-2 _Actis-_ class starfighter, he shoots off a quick text to you: _“I’m finally coming home to you, my love, my sweet peach!”_

*********************************

Your heart sings as you read his text. You hadn’t smiled this hard since before Anakin left. Putting down your datapad, you catch a glimpse of your reflection in the floor-to-ceiling glass panes behind the couch. You grimace, realizing you’ve been wearing the same sleeping clothes for three days. “Ugh! I look like a total _sleemo_.” You know Anakin would be proud that you’ve incorporated the Huttese he’s been teaching you into your daily vocabulary. 

Knowing Anakin will soon be home snaps you out of your three-days-in-pajamas pity party. You practically skip to the refresher and hop into the sanisteam. Beneath the luxurious massaging jets of steaming hot water, your mind wanders to the day before Anakin left for his current mission...

_It was mid-morning, and you were in the kitchen making coffee. Anakin was still asleep in your bed. After turning on the coffee pot, you felt a slight tug on the neckline of your button-down nightshirt. You were wearing the top half of Anakin’s two-piece pajamas (he never wears the shirts and always gives them to you). At first, you thought you must have snagged something against the material. You were busy trying not to make too much noise. You didn’t even notice when the top button popped open. As you poured yourself a mug of coffee, you felt a breezy flutter as the short hem of your nightshirt flew up, exposing your bare bottom._

_“Heyyy — you’re_ not _wearing panties!” Anakin laughed as he called to you from the living room. “You’re a scandalous woman, Y/N!” Glancing up from your mug, you realized Anakin had been watching you the entire time. He was sitting on the armchair directly across from the kitchen, which gave him a clear view of you._

 _“Are you Force-stripping me, General Skywalker?” You gasped, feigning shock as you walked into the living room, carrying two mugs of coffee.“What would Obi-Wan think of such ‘_ improper use of the Force _?’” You tried to mimic Obi-Wan’s voice and giggled at how ridiculous you sounded._

_Anakin watched you walk towards him with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin spread across his handsome face. He raised his eyebrows and made a slight downward gesture with his flesh hand. All the buttons on your nightshirt popped open, revealing your breasts to him._

_“I don’t want to talk about Obi-Wan,” Anakin chuckled as you put the mugs down on the side table next to his armchair._

_“That’s better,” he murmured as you straddled him, your breasts jutting in his face. Keeping eye contact with you, he gently bit one of your nipples while slowly sliding his metal hand down your hip to grope your ass..._

“ _OH, SHIT_!” You shriek as the sanisteam suddenly turns ice cold on your ladybits. Quickly pulling the shower nozzle away from between your legs, you sigh as the pleasant warm sensation and accompanying hot sexual fantasies disappear down the drain. 

_At least I’ll have the real Anakin soon._ You smile to yourself as you step out of the sanisteam, thinking about what - if anything - you should wear when he comes home. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
